segreti della mafia
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: Romano is an agent working for the italina mafia. Its his dirty little secret and is prepared to keep it that way. but that secret is slowly ripping him apart. (M for violence and blood gore content as well as bad language)
1. Chapter 1

**A!N okay welcome to this **

**New fic I'm writing**

**I have found myself strangely obsessed with the notion**

**That Romano is part of the Italian**

**Mafia and I can't find many good fanfictions with this**

**Story line in it so welcome to **

**segreti della mafia**

Romano walked in the house sighing. He was wearing his normal mafia outfit with his favorite red shirt, with a black fedora with a red strip. He was covered in blood from the night and was utterly exhausted. Sighing he walked up to his room, carful to not trail blood in the house. (Feli would ask questions). He put away all his guns, knives, and other weapons then commenced stripping off his mafia outfit and throwing it in the washing machine. He nodded off once or twice waiting for his suit to finish washing. He took a shower and treated the few wounds he got. After working this long in the mafia the amount of injures he gets decreased by a lot. He remembered the first real mission he went out on. Let's just say he nearly died, and he's a goddamn country… okay well half of a god damn country.

After his suit was done washing he threw it back in his closet and put his fedora on the hat rack in his room. He then collapsed on his bed. He swung an arm over his face and covered his eyes. He got a black eye from a Fucker with a gun that missed every fucking shot and ran out of ammo so he just decided to nail Lovino in the eye with the butt of the damn thing! "They should get that guy a damn pair of safety scissors if he wants a weapon because I sure as hell wouldn't trust him with a gun." He sighed throwing his arm under his bed to grab the jar of consealer he hid under there. God that was a rough night!

_Earlier that night…_

Romano ran through the hallway and ducked behind a table. _Shit shit shit shit! _He was almost out of ammo and weapons by this point in the fight. All he had was five throwing knifes and two new empty guns he managed to grab from a few dead bodies. The guy behind him let out a few more rounds randomly none of them hitting Roma before the familiar click rang out meaning he was out of ammo too. Lovino almost ran past the guy but he managed to tackle Lovino to the ground. "THE FUCK!" Lovino Yelped as he was hit by the butt of the guys gun. Lovino managed to kick the jack ass off him and the idiot landed with a thump. Lovino stuck him in the stomach and twisted the knife to make a big enough wound to be sure he would bleed out, "You. Are. Retarded." Lovino said slowly malice lased in his voice as he saw the three hand guns full of rounds and three knifes the guy had.

Running back down the hallway, Romano cocked his gun swiftly returning to the fight. He barrel rolled behind a tipped table by Midnight. "Hey Lovino 29." She said smirking. "Nice try but 34." He said whipping the smirk off her face. A while back they started making a game out of this bad situation (considering both of them were forced to work for the Italian mafia under different circumstances) and started counting their kills to compare latter. Midnight had killed 29 people apparently and he killed 34. He isn't proud of winning this game almost all the time but it was a certain kind of coping mechanism or some shit.

Midnight and Lovino began firing again and shouting out new numbers as they did. Getting annoyed shakes to the head from some other mafia members on their team or fearful glances obviously from the nubies that hadn't been in the mafia for too long.

_Present time…._

Lovino sighed again and rolled over on his side. This whole mafia thing was his little secret for a few reasons and he intended to keep it that way.

**A!N okay so this is the first chapter to this**

**I think its really good but you know that might just be me**

**Review and I might not have to send my**

**OC midnight after you **


	2. Chapter 2 I Forgot!

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

Romano sighed as sunlight flooded his eyes. He got home at two in the morning and he never really got enough sleep these days. "VE~ Fratello its time to get up~" Feli said running in Lovino's room normal cheerful smile plastered on Feil's lips. Lovino sighed and flung his arm over his face in attempt to block out the sunlight. "Feli go the fuck away!" Lovino was not in the mood for- "Ve~ but we have a world meeting today and-" Romano nearly bolted out of bed at that.

World meeting he forgot all about the world meeting! Shit shit shit! "Get OUT! I need to get ready!" Romano ran to the bathroom. "VE~ okay Fratello" Feli walked out of the room still smiling. Romano showered and got dressed. Being sure to put more consealer on any parts of skin that showed. Sighing Romano stuffed his favorite pistol in his coat pocket and a knife in his sock. For … any surprise visitors that might happen to filter threw out the day. He was targeted by few considering not everyone was brave enough to take him on but better safe then sorry. He was proud of and loathed the fact he was feared. He didn't know whether to be proud that he was so strong now or that he had a real title, or if he should despise the way he got said title and what it means. Most of all he hated having to be armed wherever he went more so when he was going somewhere fun, like hanging out with his brother or even going over to the tomato basterd's house. He felt guilty of not being able to really relax and have fun with them anymore. Most importantly he was worried they were starting to notice.

Feli was a ditz yeah but he wasn't stupid. Actually His I.Q was higher than you would think, and Spain just had a way of knowing when something was up in his life. He is afraid that they are starting to ketch on to his little 'part time job'. Actually that wasn't the right word for it now. Considering it took up way too much of his time to ever be considered part time.

Standing up he made sure to safely conceal both weapons before continuing down the stairs were his brother was waiting for him. "Ve~ fratello~ lets-a go we can't be late because Germany will-a get mad again~" Feli said pulling on his arm. "Yeah yeah let's get going basterd." he rolled his eyes and followed Feli down the side-walk to the car. Getting in (Romano was driving) they pulled out toward the air port. Unfortunately the meeting was in the stupid Potato eater's country and Romano was not happy about that.

"Ve~ do you think that Japan is feeling better today Lovi~." Feli asked while they boarded the plane. Feli always bombarded anyone he was with when he traveled with questions some that are out of proportion or not related to anything in general, or some like this one that seemed more practical. "How the fuck am I suppose to know that!" I sighed out sitting in my seat. Japan had been pretty sick the past week and no one could really figure out why. His economy was fine at the moment and it was really rare for a country to just get sick, but then again it wasn't really Romano's problem was it.

He learned a lot in the mafia and that includes learning that other peoples struggles are none of his concern. Not with what he has to worry about…but then again he also learned that you should never get close to anyone but he isn't really paying attention to that rule so… He still worries about Feli's safety a lot now that he is a more targeted part of the mafia. He hated the fact that he was the one putting his fratello in danger even more.

When the plane landed (thank fucking god) Italy immediately started nearly jogging to get their stuff and go. Italy always wants to be able to see and talk to Germany for a while before a meeting and it was probably the only reason they were ever on time for one of these things. He watched his brother run to get their luggage and then nearly drag him to the potato eaters place. (Where they were staying) when they got their Romano was half sure he would pass out on the spot.

After Germany had shown them their rooms (don't know why, they have been there to many times to count and one, Feli is not going to sleep in his own bed anyway and everyone knows that two, it's the same rooms every time so…) Romano nearly collapsed on his bed.

Mentally hoping that he wouldn't get any calls from the midnight about any mafia stuff he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A!N I know short chap … all well**


	3. Chapter 3 a suprise visit

**A!N okay how are you?**

**That's good/terrible**

**I hope it: stays that way/gets better for you**

**J****/****L**

The next day was … normal by Romano's standards. Italy crying over something stupid then falling asleep, the potato eater looking annoyed but at the same time uncaring, Japan agreeing with America and refraining from speaking, China trying to hand out sweets and keeping away from Russia, Russia trying to get everyone to become one with him while hiding from Belarus, Belarus looking for her brother rather desperately while destroying everyone in her way, yup normal World Meeting.

Romano sighed resting his head on his hand and looking lazily around the room. "Roma~," a certain Spanish retard said basically floating behind Lovino. "…. What do you want Tomato Basterd!" Lovino yelled already getting sick of the conversation. "I just wanted to talk to you is that so wrong?" Spain said pouting slightly. _Why is he acting more retarded then normal? _Lovino shook his head slightly and stared at Spain for a moment then seeing a smug of purple lip stick on the corner of his mouth he realized what had happened. "Midnights lip stick …" he mumbled to himself.

Midnight wore purple lip stick everywhere but this was more than a fashion statement. Her lipstick was laced with toxins that could be considered pretty dangerous. It isn't deadly by any means but it does make the victim of one of her 'toxic kisses' to become severely disssorianted and sometimes the victim will listen to her believe and do whatever she wants them too. If your wondering how she can where such a high level of toxins on her lips everyday without being effected its due to the fact she has put herself under extreme situations and training so she could become immune to almost all toxic concoctions like this. While things like Cyanide would still work to kill her, things like chloroform wouldn't even faze her a little or make her the slightest bit dizzy.

So what had happened here is that Midnight had sneaked into the building the real question though was why. "Pssssssssssst" Romano jumped a little and then looked over his shoulder to see Midnight sneaking around. "Lovi~" Lovino sighed looking around to make sure no one noticed her or him, he brushed the intoxicated Spaniard way and then commenced to sneakily round a corner without any of the other nations noticing.

He brushed off his suit and took a deep breath before letting out a "what!" rather harshly. While Midnight is a killer in the battle field she wasn't very good at sneaking around like this so it pissed him off that she wouldn't just call him. "look I would have called but I have some info that needed to be handed off to you AsAp! So your mission if you choose to except it Lovino Vargas is to hand this-"she shoved an orange envelope into Lovino's hands. "To the don of the bella morte mafia… oh and it's for everyone in the I Veri Italiani mafia best interest that you get this done by tomorrow afternoon." Romano huffed.

Their mafia the ombra mafia was usually a neutral organization considering it was one of the biggest most powerful ones with many connections to people in other mafias and outside of the mafia ring indefinitely. They lived on the 'favor for a favor' purpose and will help out anyone as long as their willing to fall back on the favor they owe later; most of the time they focused on buying, selling, and gaining information. They knew almost everything about everyone especially about people in the mafia. Their don was in fact Lovino. Normally Lovino only deals with the handing off of goods if ether it has to do with handing it off to the don directly (it just shows respect to be there I mean if the queen of England was going to meet the queen of idk Austria think about how rude it would be if the queen of Austria just sent a servant to meet her instead.) or if it's very, very, very important information.

Lovino sighed and looked through the envelope before putting all of the papers back and shutting it tightly, "yeah sure, and you didn't need to drug the tomato basterd by the way." He said sighing at the end of his sentence. _That basterd is enough of a retarded as it is. _"Hay! I've told you before! That I don't drug people, it's a highly thought out blend of chemicals tha-" Lovino was already half way down the hallway. "Yeah, yeah!" he said in an unamused tune. "Humph!" she turned around and stomped out. She knew he was just pissed about the situation he was put in and just didn't want to yell at her but that didn't stop her from being pissed.

He sat down at his seat and was once again able to slip in unnoticed. He was able to safely conceal the folder in his papers and commenced to zone out to lala land for the rest of the meeting.

**A!N I know short chapter for how**

**Long I've been gone**

**But I have really screwed myself over with the amount**

**Of fanfictions I am writing at a time**

**So to make sure all of my fanfictions get updated (sorta kinda regularly) **

**You will be experiencing shorter chapters but**

**Lesser time in-between **

**Said chapters**


End file.
